


[授权翻译][JackBam/R] Icecream Bitch

by eeempty



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty
Summary: 第一次进行翻译，十分地堂皇了...但是真的很喜欢这个jackbam梗，所以想要用这种形式分享给大家，希望有人喜欢^^ 翻译时有对原文进行小部分修改，主要是在表达同样意思的情况下想更贴近中文的叙述习惯，不太原汁原味要先向大家道歉…同时其实我不大确定结尾段的人物关系，只好尽量按照原文的意思直译了TT 可能会有与原文理解上的偏差，如果有愿意给出建议或者发现我翻译错误的亲故请一定联系我修正！





	[授权翻译][JackBam/R] Icecream Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Icecream Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/379983) by Chloe_Chu. 
  * A translation of [Icecream Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/379986) by Chloe_Chu. 



[授权翻译][JackBam/R] Icecream Bitch 

原文 by Chloe_Chu  
翻译 by 杯麵餐肉plus蛋

 

00.

“Mark哥！你什么时候买的雪糕，我也想要——”自称为可爱担当的小孩朝段宜恩大声哀诉着。这位大哥努力忍着笑忽视BamBam的请求，没得到回应的小孩只好以更娇嗲的方式用泰文重复了一遍。

这回，段宜恩没办法再假装对自家可爱的弟弟视而不见了。“呃，如果你之前不是在那和我们的Wild and Sexy先生打情骂俏，”他颇为无趣地指了指BamBam那位正聚精会神旁听着这场对话的男朋友，“我们今天早上本来可以一起买雪糕的。”

显然，年轻的BamBam直到现在还维持着某份难得一见的天真，而为了一口雪糕不择手段地顶着他那张脸撒娇也并不是什么令人意外的举动。他蹲在段宜恩的面前，眨巴着那双不能睁得更大的眼睛：“拜托啦欧巴，我想吃嘛。”可惜在那双丰唇吐出这句话的下一刻，小孩便猛地被他在一旁观战的男友王嘉尔扛上了肩头，即刻带去了另一个房间。

段宜恩只好叹了口气：“又来了……”

 

01.

“欧巴…”一个微弱的声音轻轻唤着，绵软的泰国口音中溢满了清晰的情欲味道。

“怎么了宝贝？不说出来我怎么给你。”男人语气中的得意过于明显，一举一动都惹出身下这具身体甜美的反应与那人拔高的呜咽。

“我、我想要…”一双大手毫不留情地爱抚着男孩胸前已被蹂躏过的乳头，让他下意识为身前的男人分开了奶白色的双腿，“恩、啊啊！Jackson！”男人湿热的舌头在BamBam身后的穴口处来回舔舐，小孩立刻难以忍受地大声呻吟。

“Fuck…宝贝，你真甜。”王嘉尔低声调笑着，舌头不断灵活地操弄着他的宝贝，说话时声音里充满着欲望。他的拇指在小孩空虚的穴口挑弄般打转，让BamBam带着哭腔呜咽。

王嘉尔的三根手指抵在了男孩的唇边，他们之间早已不需要更多的沟通。他看着BamBam将他的手指纳入湿热的口中，卖力地吮吸和舔弄。年长的男人满意地扯出一个笑容，空闲的手掌戏谑地掴打在BamBam的臀尖上：“小贱人，就这么喜欢含着我的东西啊。”

“啊——快、快一点…插进来，欧巴…！”顺从的男孩脸上烧起一片诱人的粉，与他新染的发色相得益彰。他不喜欢示弱，但是他知道，他知道王嘉尔会让他这么做。“你知道你该做什么的，宝贝。”果不其然那人随性地说道。

BamBam舒服地呻吟着，他不愿意求饶但他实在想要，想要王嘉尔给他比手指更多的东西。男孩的手指紧攥着他的欧巴的脊背，终于不管不顾地沦陷在情爱中：“我、对不起——恩啊，我不应该叫、呜Fuck！…叫Mark欧巴，求你…求你干我…”

闻言王嘉尔满足地笑着，双手捂暖了润滑油后——尽管BamBam并不记得他们买过这一瓶——抹在他的性器上：“真乖，这就是我想听的。”他没再折磨身下的小孩扶着性器插了进去，飞快地操干进那片又紧又热的地方。他和BamBam今天早上“打情骂俏”时才做过，温顺的穴肉不需要更多时间适应便迎合上来。

“Jackson快——啊、操…再大力点，Jack——”他动情的呻吟被臀瓣上突如其来的一个巴掌打断，而他的恋人边舔着他的耳垂边低声威胁着：“小宝贝，想想你该叫我什么？”

“恩啊啊…欧、欧巴！呜、那里！…那里还要，欧巴…”王嘉尔准确地找到了恋人小穴里敏感的前列腺，肉棒一下又一下反复顶弄着那片区域，拔高的喘息声瞬间灌满了整间屋子。

“来宝贝，说，是谁在操你？谁是你的欧巴？”快感即将堆积到高潮，王嘉尔的每一下抽插也变得更加刁钻和狠戾。 BamBam在这过分的快感中抽噎着应答：“Jackson欧巴，呜嗯…我一直是你的、你一个人的…喂饱我，求你…” 王嘉尔这才满足下来。

两人几乎是同时到达了高潮。BamBam无力地用气声喊着王嘉尔欧巴，却惹得那人带着怒气喊了他Kunpimook，粗暴地吮咬着小孩已然布满痕迹的脖颈。

“永远，不许再叫除了我的任何男人欧巴，嗯？”他赤裸着身体把自家还在喘息的泰国恋人搂进怀里，语气里满满都是占有欲与妒忌。

出人预料地，刚被教训完的BamBam并没有立即赞同，反而撅起他那片被吻得红肿的唇：“呀！哥你太小心眼了，我只是想吃点雪糕。”他轻轻捶了下年长的恋人，把滚烫的脸颊埋进对方结实的胸膛。

“我不在乎。你是我的，懂了吗？”王嘉尔的语气过于坚定，让年轻的男孩无法拒绝。他轻轻地点了点头，有些害羞地凑上前在王嘉尔唇上印下一个青涩的吻。

 

[10分钟后]

房间的门缓缓打开，段宜恩的脑袋出现在角落里，自觉地扭过头避开一切眼神交流。当事人BamBam也有些尴尬，扭头把脸再次藏进恋人的怀里。

“呃，其实…我之前忘了我买多了一盒雪糕，所以…”他在王嘉尔的视线下心虚地干笑着，试图显得不那么紧张。

“真的吗哥！你怎么现在才告诉我…算了，至少还有得吃。”当他的内裤正穿到一半时……

“Yo guys！我回来了。”脚步声离门口越来越近，来人操着一口充满美国口音的韩语向屋子里的几个人大喊，“我刚刚去买了雪糕——等等、你们俩刚刚在我床上做了？！”

 

02.

哈哈，可怜的有谦~ 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次进行翻译，十分地堂皇了...但是真的很喜欢这个jackbam梗，所以想要用这种形式分享给大家，希望有人喜欢^^ 翻译时有对原文进行小部分修改，主要是在表达同样意思的情况下想更贴近中文的叙述习惯，不太原汁原味要先向大家道歉…同时其实我不大确定结尾段的人物关系，只好尽量按照原文的意思直译了TT 可能会有与原文理解上的偏差，如果有愿意给出建议或者发现我翻译错误的亲故请一定联系我修正！


End file.
